Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower system with a wall connection, a conduit connected thereto, which connects the wall connection to a changeover device, and an overhead shower head and a hand shower to which water can be supplied alternatively via the changeover device, whereby a flow restrictor limits the maximum flow rate. The invention is used in sanitary facilities and here particularly in showers and baths.
Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,776 B1 discloses a shower system with an overhead wall connection. The user of the shower system can convey the water via a changeover device alternatively through an overhead shower head or a hand shower. A defined setting of the flow rate below a maximum allowable flow rate is difficult or not possible with prior-art systems.